Awakening
by Evil lobster girl
Summary: Season 5, episode 1.


It was the start of a new semester at Bayville high and the corridors were alive with a jumble of voices. The first bell had already sounded and the students were struggling to get to class. Rogue squinted as she opened her locker and was met with a landmark paperslide. She grunted in weary recognition and bundled up the sheets. Kitty and Kurt snickered and tilted their heads up as the intercom system started to crackle.

"Hello, my little chickadees, and welcome to a new year of mind-numbing boredom brought to you courtesy of Bayville high. There'll be some changes going down considerin' our last bigoted, racist principle has naturally been elected to the government. And the one before that…well lets face it she was just a whole big can o' crazy. No joy to live with neither yo. So from today on we'll have a new principle. She says she'll make the school a better place but anything's got to be better than the way it was before, right? Well anyway she'll be introducin' herself in the gym at three and you guys gotta be there.'

"God was that, like, Todd?' Kitty asked shoving her geometry book into her bag.

"Ja, I think it was. Who let him man the mike?' Kurt helped Rogue gather her books.

"A deaf person? Kitty suggested.

"So, you looking forward to our first day back Rogue?' Kitty asked cheerily as they started to work their way through the hall.

"Why would I look forward to it? It's just like summer only instead of sleepin' and yawnin' in bed I'll be sleepin' and yawnin in a classroom.

"You little ray of sunshine.' Kurt smirked playfully. 'Light of my life.

"If you're referrin' to the harsh light of reality then you'd be right.' She verged away from them into a classroom.

Kitty and Kurt shrugged and continued to walk past the office. Loud noises could be heard from inside and they looked to each other before looking back to the door in curiosity. Seconds later it opened up and spat Todd out. He landed at their feet but didn't notice them and, after wincing, got back up and made his way to the door again.

"Oh come on. You can't even smell me over the intercom.' He banged on it.

"Looks like they changed their minds.' Kurt commented, turning on his heel and starting to walk again.

"Who could blame them?' Kitty followed.

"Oh man I've got to get to wood shop.' Kurt checked his watch. ' The teacher says if I'm not on time this semester he'll impale me on to an ankle grinder.

"Nothing like some good, old-fashioned death threats to put some pep in your step.'

"They seem to work better than the bell. See'ya.' He sped off down the hall.

"Hey Pryde.' A voice called from behind her.

She turned around but he was at her side by the time her head had swerved.

"Over here.' He advised her.

"I, like, totally don't have time for you today Pietro. I just got elected head of school council and there was this, like, mega huge flood in the library.' She started to explain.

"Oh no. Was the book damaged?'

"Oh you're so hilarious. Watch as I bend double in uncontrollable fits of hysterics.' Her voice deepened in sarcasm. 'Well, as I was saying, the library got flooded and now I have to..'

"It's nice you feel comfortable enough to tell me about your pathetic excuse for a life but if I wanted to be that stimulated I'd go watch paint dry or something.' Pietro examined his nails.

"Well if you didn't want to talk to me why did you start, you know, talking to me?'

"Just passing on a message. Lover boy says he can't meet up tonight.'

"But tonight's the only night we can go out this week. I have a training session every other day. It's like Logan thinks we're preparing for war or something.' Kitty thought aloud. 'Did he say why?'

"No. You think maybe he figured out your hair band's cutting off air supply to that part of your brain that controls you saying anything interesting or relevant?'

"Oh go run into a blunt object.' She scowled.

"Bye Pryde.' He smiled irritatingly before running away, leaving Kitty confused and anxious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan's bike pulled up outside Finnegan's, a shady bar on the outskirts of Bayville. He took his helmet off and let the tame breeze finger through his scalding scalp. The day was bright and smelt dry and crusty. He took a quick look around for her. She wasn't in sight. Everything seemed surreal in the hot clarity. He felt uncomfortable and longed for the brute oblivion that the bar could bring but he knew he wasn't here for pleasure. Inside the only light was the street glare caught by a large, wood framed mirror. For a while it was all he could see. After a second or so his eyes started to adjust and he looked to the bar. Several solitary drinkers were hunched over their glasses. He spotted the one he was looking for and made his way across the dusty floor. She was wearing a grey over coat and bowler hat. He hoisted himself on the chair two seats away from her.

"This is a little too cloak and dagger for my tastes.' He commented, refusing the bartender with a wave of his hand.

She slid a brown envelope across the glossy surface of the bar. 'The location is marked on the map. Be there at 9 pm sharp. Don't make yourself known to anyone.'

"Time was you had some self respect.' He said.

"Don't patronise me Logan. I gave you the information, didn't I?'

"Yeah. So how've you been?'

"That question would fall under the patronising category.' She got to her feet, brushing past him.

"Sort yourself out Mystique. You're never going to win back their trust like this.' He caught her arm. Her jacket rode up revealing some blue flesh.

"They made it very clear they want nothing to do with me.' Her body had stiffened and her poise was now defensive.

He let her go. 'And they never will if you continue down this road.'

Something resembling humanity ran through her golden eyes before they hardened again. She turned around and left.8

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bleachers were full of bustling students all excited by the day's events and discussing their new principle. Kitty spied Rogue in the front row and sat on a piece of bench beside her. A makeshift podium had been constructed in the centre of the gym, not as grand as the one Kelly had had a year earlier.

"What do you think the new principle will be like?' Kitty asked.

"Well if past experience is anything to go by: someone who hates us.' Rogue shrugged.

"You know you're more negative than normal. And you're normally pretty darn negative. Aww, do you miss Scott? She asked with a sly grin.

"I'm starting to miss him driving us to school in the morning, considerin' your his replacement and all.'

The voices around them started to hush and eventually stopped all together. Kitty pointed to the left fire exit where a tiny Chinese woman was entering, followed by a blond. She made her way to the podium in eleven stern steps; her sensible shows beating into the wooden ground. She tapped on the microphone.

"Hello..hello…' The sound system screeched but eventually settled.' Excellent. I'm Candy Chang and I'm your new principle.' It seemed strange to Kitty that someone so intimidating could have a name like Candy.' Let me start by saying that I don't like teenagers. I didn't like teenagers when I was a teenager. Nasty, pimply, ungrateful snob goblins the lot of you.' The kids weren't sure whether to laugh or take it seriously. 'I'm kidding. But I do run a tight ship. However if you don't rock the boat we'll get along just fine. I'm an ex-naval officer so I have a strict background. Don't get me wrong I know how to have fun. I permit two dances a year. Heavily supervised, of course, but I think there's nothing like well-organised, scheduled fun.

"The wild child. This years gonna be a blast.' Rogue muttered to Kitty.

"Show a little faith. She could be an awesome principle.' Kitty whispered back.

"Your old principle made a point of encouraging diversity. I don't. The more normal you are the better.

"Or not.' Kitty sighed.

"By normal I mean following my rules, keeping good attendance and trying your best in your studies. Further than this I don't care if you're white, black, a mutant, or an evil lobster person from the planet Neptune. As long as you follow my rules you will be accepted. I can promise you that. Finally I'd like to introduce your new guidance councillor. Ms. Loinski.'

Principle Chang took a step backwards and another woman took her place. She was tall and blond and wearing a comfortable, grey trouser suit. She started a speech about the importance of integration but Rogue wasn't listening. There was something about the woman that her brain hungered to remember.

"Kit, I know her? She announced.

"Really? Well you've got over a hundred people swimming around in that noodle. Couldn't one of them know her?' Kitty raised her head in mild curiosity.

Rogue hadn't considered this. 'I guess.

Though she continued to stare at the woman. Trying to link her to some cobwebby memory in the back arches of her mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't get it yo. I'm lively. I'm witty. I got oodles of charm and a voice that rivals James Earl Jones. They shouldn't have kicked me out' Todd complained, following Fred into the boarding house.

"Yeah you were pretty good Todd.' Fred agreed, looking serious.

Wanda let out a huffy sigh and pushed past them before walking upstairs.

"Something bothering you sweetness?' Todd asked.

"Just you.' Her voice was acidic.

Pietro threw his book bag aside and rushed into the kitchen. Lance was making a sandwich and had meticulously laid out all the fillings. Pietro grabbed the tomato as he reached for it.

"Hey you took the tomato. I can't make a BLT without a tomato. It'll just be a BL.' He said annoyed.

"Oh cruel faith. What a horrible tragedy.' Pietro threw the swollen red fruit into the air.

"Yeah. It kinda is.' He tried to catch it.

"No I'll tell you what the tragedy is.' He followed Lance into the sitting room. 'I've been stuck with the moron brigade and cranky miss all day while you sit around watching…is that Oprah.' He stared at the screen.

"No.' Lance stabbed down on a button, changing the channel. 'Besides I graduated already. What you want me to do: graduate again?'

"I want you to reach your full potential.' He said in an ambiguous tone.

"Okay now you sound like a self-help book.'

"Well maybe you need one. Are you planning on doing anything today?' Pietro asked.

"Yeah me and Kitty are going out later.' He said, flopping back on the couch.

"No you're not.'

"What do you mean?'

"I mean I told her you guys couldn't meet up tonight.'

"You bonehead. That's the only time we get to spend together since Logan started running 'em like Pakistani workshop children.' Lance stood up looking so imposing Pietro backed off.

"I did you a favour. Why do you think father sent me back here? He asked.

"'Cause he got sick of you.' Lance suggested.

"No!' It was Pietro's turn to look defensive.

"I'm sure that factored in somewhere.'

"It didn't. Listen no one's enjoyed seeing you getting all moon eyed over some Tori Spelling wannabe more than me but look around Lance. This isn't a game anymore. As far as father is concerned the brotherhood was just a testing ground for us. He sent me back here to see who passed the bar and who missed it by a mile.' Pietro explained, lowering his voice, looking cagily towards the door.

"And who shaped up? Lance asked, though his voice sounded more worried than interested.

"Oh please. Tabby's a flake, Wanda's a basket case, and Todd and Freddy have the combined brainpower of a cactus. It's you and me Lance. And you have to stop playing around with that Kitty. I can't keep it under wraps for much longer. My father's self-obsessed but he's not stupid.'

"You've been covering for me? Lance asked surprised.

"Yeah well you're not absolutely horrible to have around.' Pietro admitted grudgingly. 'Plus Pryde's not that bad.'

"Not that bad? Yesterday you told me if the government attached energy conductors to her mouth it'd power the entire east coast.' Lance said sceptically.

"Well she's kind of like a puppy you know. It pees on the carpet but you still think it's cute.' He shrugged.

There was quietness for a moment. It was dulling and thoughtful. Pietro was growing restless, having to keep still for so long, but he knew this was important.

"She has to go Lance.' He said finally.

"I can't. I can't break it off. She's the only thing I got going for me.' He said, absently picking at a burn hole on the cover of the couch.

"Father is offering you a top ranking position. Most of the other acolytes and 'hoods would kill for it; actually they'd all kill for it. You know how those guys are.' Pietro reasoned. ' If I could just tell you…'

"Tell me what?' Lance asked.

"Ask me that after you've broken up with her.' He replied.' There'll be other girls, Lance, but trust me this is a once in a lifetime gig.

He grabbed the remote from Lance's limp hand and turned the channel. He almost felt bad for the guy but it had to be done and he wouldn't regret it. Not when he found out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The professor was sitting at his desk, his hands in a diamond formation on his lap. Rahne and Jubilee were training outside. He was glad Jubilee's parents had changed their minds. Even if the mutant hysteria had blown over he had a feeling it still wasn't safe out there. He had a feeling something big was coming, not that he could express it. It was more an inkling at the back of his mind and a tightening in his chest. He heard the door open and turned.

"Logan, you're back. Was Mystique obliging?'

"Very.' He grunted, falling back on to one of the overstuffed chairs. 'I'll take the bike out there tonight. Check it out.'

Ororo had been drawn by the voices into the room. She settled herself by the door.

"Couldn't you take someone with you? Kurt maybe. In case a hasty departure is in order.' The professor appealed to him.

"Yes Logan. It could be dangerous.' Ororo entered solemnly.

"It will be dangerous. That's the point. I don't want a minor tagging along to get himself killed.' Logan replied, looking distracted.

"Suit yourself. But Logan, be on your guard. Whatever alliances you think you might have won't stand for much there.'

"I'm worried about her.'

"Raven?'

"Yeah. She seems broken. She was always so strong.'

"That woman is a villainous murderer. That fact that she isn't a strong villainous murderer only stands to our advantage.'

A harsh silence followed her words. No one could disagree but for some reason Logan wanted to. He'd always respected Mystique. She wasn't a good person but she'd been through the mills and come out the other side. That made her worthwhile in his books.

"I still think you should take someone with you.' Ororo broke the silence.

"What if I call Scott?' The professor suggested. 'He's eager to maintain a relationship with the mansion while in college.'

"Scott can look after himself. I could live with taking him.' Logan agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott glimpsed his study group from across the library. He looked back the way he had come as though debating whether or not to go on. Seconds later he bit his tongue and continued walking. When he reached the table he was met with varying degrees of distain. He bowed his head and took a seat.

"We were just discussing the works of John Wilksonson.' Marcus's heavy-duty Russian voice informed him.

"That guy who wrote books on how writers should write books?' Scott asked.

"It's a great deal more complex than that.' A girl said, tipping her dark glasses down along her nose.' He says fiction should help the reader reach a more conscious state of being.'

"Even if it makes the book boring?' He asked.

Everyone in the group looked at him as though he had just sprouted a third arm.

"The quest for self-improvement is not what I would call boring.' Marcus refuted.

"Well I'd rather read an adventure story than three pages about some guy tying his shoe lace, trying to convince me it's some major life changing event.'

"Typical.' The girl said, his phone started to beep and she looked around as though that had proved a point.

"Sorry. I have to take this.' He excused himself.

He held the palm of his hand against the receiver and walked out of the library.

"Professor? He brought it to his mouth.

"Scott, yes, it's me. I was wondering: would you be willing to accompany Logan on a mission this evening?'

"Sure. I'd be glad to get a breather actually.' He admitted.

"Is everything all right?' He asked concerned.

"Yeah it's just some of the people here are about as friendly as sabretooth.'

"I see. Well how is Jean coping?'

"You know her. She could walk into a group of anti-mutant aficionados and still manage to fit in. I haven't seen much of her.'

"Yes. She's always been highly adaptable.' He said fondly, Scott didn't add anything so he moved on.' Logan will collect you at eight.'

"I'll be at the front gates.' Scott nodded.

"Good.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you okay? Kitty asked.' You seemed a little distracted. I mean your eyes are all glazed over and you did, like, walk into that telephone pole.'

"Huh?' He closed the boarding house door behind them.

"If you'd been listening to me you'd know that just totally proved my point.' She hovered in the hallway.

"Yeah sorry.' He said rubbing the back of his neck, looking guiltily adorable.

"You won't be distracted from now on?' She asked.

"No, from now on I'll on'y be attracted.' He promised, moving closer to her.

She felt her cheeks burn and her toes curl up until they were clenched so hard it was almost painful, trying to fight the embarrassment. She wasn't used to this kind of battle and she didn't like it. It made her feel frustrated and out of control. A whole year of fighting bad guys should make this seem easy but it didn't. It meant she didn't have as much experience as other girls. When they were thinking about guys they liked she was thinking about Magneto or Apocalypse or whatever bad guy had decided he didn't want her breathing that week.

"Why did Pietro tell me you couldn't meet up tonight?' She asked, walking away from him into the sitting room.

"He was just being annoying.' He answered.

"Why?' She asked.

"'Cause he's Pietro.'

"So he was being annoying for no reason?'

"No. The reason is: he's Pietro.' He scoffed, sitting back on the couch.' Can we not talk about him.'

"But…'

"Please. I really don't wanna think about Pietro tonight okay.'

"So why are you distracted then?' She asked.

"No way!'

"What do you mean no way?'

"Why do you want to know what's going on in my head always.'

"That's what a relationship is. You know sharing.'

"Well I'm not like you X-geeks. Every time I have a feeling I don't write it down in a journal and discuss it over brunch.'

"I'm not asking you to do that. I'm just asking for a little leeway here. It's not like you're the most open person in the world. I just, like, need some help to figure out what you're going through sometimes.' She said lingering in the doorway.

"I'm not going through nothin.' He muttered, flicking through the channels.

"Could you turn that off? She asked. 'There's something I have to tell you.'

"Just tell me during the movie.' He said, looking to the screen.

"Oh no. You couldn't keep concentration when it was just me in the room. I'm not competing with Julia Roberts and Catherine Zeta Jones.' She shook her head.

"Tell me later on then.' He shrugged.

"No, I have to tell you now.' She said resolutely, 'Just, like, turn it off.'

"No, I'm watchin' this.' He objected turning up the volume.

"Turn it off.'

"Does this have anything to do with my feeling?' He started to get annoyed.

"Please turn it off.' She tried begging.

"No. Just tell me. It can't be that important.'

"God, you're such a moron. Just turn it off.'

"Yeah 'cause name calling is such an incentive.' He threw his eyes to heaven.

This probably had something to do with his feelings. He was really sick of hearing about his feelings.

"Turn if off.' She demanded.

"Tell me.'

"TURN IT OFF.'

"Tell me now.'

"I LOVE YOU, YOU COMPLETE JERK.' She shouted, wide-eyed and frozen to the spot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott stood in an abandoned bus shelter outside his college. He looked to it momentarily. It wasn't a pretty building, not in the feminine sense. There were no flowers lining its pathways or delicate trellises to pass under. But it did have a masculine charm. It was big and rugged and unornamented. Jean hadn't liked it when they first arrived but he had. Now it was very much the other way around. He missed the mansion. He missed being a leader, it was a big part of him and without it he felt a little void. He missed feeling like he stood for something, now he felt unfocused like he was just blowing from one thing to another, without a centre. He knew he had to find an identity outside the mansion but he didn't want to. Working for mutant rights had felt so natural to him and everything here just seemed forced and outside himself.

The college was a couple of roads off the freeway so there wasn't a lot of traffic moving by. He knew when Logan was coming immediately. The bike rounded a hairpin bend and came speeding towards him.

"Slim.' He stopped holding him out a helmet.' How've you been?'

"Pretty bad.' He put the helmet on his head and clicked it into place.

"It was a rhetorical kid.' He said.

"I figured.' Scott shrugged.' How've you been?'

Logan didn't reply as he climbed on the bike behind him. 'See that was the correct answer.' He said.

"Can we keep the speed below 90 mph. Bugs in the teeth is not a good look for me.' Scott said.

"Sure thing.' He lied, as they took off.

"So whats the low down on the mission?' he called over the engine rumbling and wind interference.

"Nothing we can't handle if we keep our heads down.' Logan replied.

"Could you vague it up a little? He asked sarcastically.

"Mystique gave me info on the new brotherhood meetings. We're going to check it out.' He explained.' And kid: no playing hero on this one. The less theatrics the better.'

"No problem.' Scott agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue got the unnerving feeling she was being watched as she walked home from the video store. It felt as though someone had poured dry leaves down the back of her shirt. She spied the lights of the mansion in the distance. They looked so warm and inviting and she continued towards them. Minutes later she decided she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Alright. I know you're followin' me. There's no point denyin' it. Just come out now and maybe I won't completely drain yah.' She said confidently to the darkness.

"Ah wasn't followin' you Chere.' A voice met her accusation.' It's merely a concidence we're on de same path.'

"Oh really? She raised an eyebrow.' Well I just thought I'd better check it out, considerin' the concidence has been goin' on for almost ten blocks now.

He moved out of the darkness and fell into step beside her. His face was tattered and covered in bruises and the edge of his lips was frayed and marred in cuts. Unconsciously she reached her hand out towards it but he snapped it away.

"That isn't very nice. Tryin' to hurt an unwell man.' He commented.

"It's not lahke that. I wasn't try'na hurt you I, I was..I forgot I couldn't… never mind.' She walked ahead of him, feeling embarrassed.

"You got a new principle.' He said.

"How'd you know that? She asked.

"I lurk.' He replied.

"Oh, well she seems all right.' Rogue commented.' Why are you here and what happened to your face?'

"My face doesn't matter. Ah'm here because dere is something Ah need to show you.'

"So you just expect me to take off with you, 'cause that worked out so well last time.' She snorted.

"We had fun, didn't we? He asked.

"You mean before I nearly died. Yeah I had a ball.' She said sarcastically.

"Come on Chere. Dis tahme it is a purely selfless gesture.' He said, putting on his most sanctimonious expression.

"From you? She asked sceptically. 'Fahne I'll come but the first whiff of trouble and I'm leavin'.

"Ah would expect no less from such a sensible young woman.' He smirked.

"Clog it Cajun.' She snappedd.

"So how're we going?' She asked following him back the way he had come.

"What?' he asked.

"What mode of transport will you be whiskin' me away on. A car, a plane, a hot air balloon?' She listed drolly.

"We can walk. It's not dat far 'way.' He answered.

"Better not be. I'am not in the mood for no walkin.'

_To be continued_.


End file.
